Within the field of cutting tools used in grooving and parting operations, there are many examples of blade-shaped cutting tools with a cutting insert removably retained in an insert receiving pocket of a tool holder.
GB 1402946 discloses a parting off tool comprising a holder having a reversible cutting insert mounted on a seating of a blade like forward portion of the holder, the insert being secured by a bridge type clamping member secured by a screw to the holder. The cutting insert has a cutting edge formed by a central portion and two side portions set back from the central portion for forming separate cuttings during a cutting operation. The cutting edges are formed at each end of the insert to permit the insert to be reversed when one end becomes blunt as a result of use. Stop pins are provided on the holder against which the inoperative end of the insert abuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,647,028 discloses a cutting tool for grooving, parting and turning machining operations capable of grooving to unlimited depths of cut. The cutting tool includes an indexable double-ended cutting insert having a downwardly extending insert clamping portion resiliently clamped in a self-retaining manner in an insert pocket so that chip formation is not hindered during such machining operations.
US20140234040A1 discloses a double-ended cutting insert having a pair of cutting portions on opposite ends, and a bottom surface provided with a pair of spaced-apart key recesses and abutment surfaces only near the cutting portions.
US20150063929A1 discloses an elongated rectangular holder blade provided with insert pockets for resiliently retaining a flag-shaped cutting insert.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved blade-shaped cutting insert.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool in which the blade-shaped cutting insert is removably secured in a tool holder with a high level of stability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool in which the blade-shaped cutting insert can be quickly and efficiently inserted into the tool holder.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool particularly suitable for very narrow and deep grooving and parting operations.